The primary objective will be to elucidate the interaction between environmental events (particularly social) and circulating levels of gonadal hormone. We will attempt to identify social stimuli which elicit or inhibit aggressive and sexual responses, and to determine the interactive effects of seasonal, diurnal and phyletic variables. Differential social behavior and gonadal activities in a search for a model of the female hormonal system comparable to the feedback loop model of testosterone and behavior in the male. Hormonal measures will be made systematically via radioimmunoassy techniques. Behavioral measures are obtained from intact groups as well as during systematic manipulations including introductions of conspecific and extraspecific animals to groups of predetermined sexual compositions and activities. Response elements are scored using a focal animal technique and time sampling procedures as well as continuous protocols.